Lunatic IE Trip to Korea
by HighSkySymphonies
Summary: In this story, the Raimon soccer club has gone for a visit! What will happen there?
1. Chapter 1

C and K: Konichi wa! This is our first fanfic, and we hope you'll like it!

C: I'm so tired still because of the Maths Tests today…

K: Me too….

Shindou: Um…Seriously, do u need to get back to the topic?

K: Yeah! Sorry! I forgot. Shinsuke, do what you should do!

Shinsuke: Hai! Before the story, they need to declare that they do not own any of the characters! Characters all belong to Level 5!

C and K: That;s right! Hope you enjoy our first FanFiction!

* * *

"Minna, I have some good news for all of you!" Endou came merrily, shouting. Everyone has a bad feeling about Endou's "Good news". Endou continued. "We're going to Korea to visit Aphrodi!" Nemesis, the girl at the corner, immediately blushed. Nemesis is a super fan-girl of Aphrodi and Tsurugi. Her room is filled of Aphrodi and Tsurugi's posters.

Endou looked at his watch. "Hmmm… It's 2:30 pm now, and the plane takes off at 4:00 pm. You'll have one hour to pack your things. We'll meet at the airport at 3:30 pm. We'll be staying at Aphrodi's mansion for one month. I've got all of your parents' approval already! And we'll have a guest coming along with us- Tsurugi Yuuchi!" Kyousuke looked surprised. "Nii-san is coming along with us?! And…what!? We're taking a plane?" Kyousuke's face reddened. He has a secret between his nii-san and himself: He is afraid of planes taking off, just like Tsunami.

"Off course! We can only get to Korea by plane! If not by plane, how can we get to Korea? Fly to Korea?" Endou replied. "Minna, if you're not going to pack your things now, you'll have no more chance to pack anymore!" Hearing this sentence, everyone ran as fast as lightening back to their homes to pack their things.

Endou snickered. "Row, row, row your book, gently down the stream…" Natsumi laughed. "Oh my! Endou, you're still using this lame ringtone! I just can't believe it!" Natsumi laughed until her stomach ached and there were tears in her eyes.

While Natsumi is laughing, the others are having problems. Shindou is deciding whether to bring the teddy bear he used to sleep with. Kirino is deciding whether to bring his pink pyjamas. Kageyama is deciding whether to brng his red sunglasses. Sangoku is deciding whether to bring his pink fan. Shinsuke is deciding whether to bring his normal hairband or his pink hairband. Even though others are having problems, Tenma is having the biggest problem. Tenma is deciding whether to bring his hair gel to Korea so his hair can stay put.

"Finally! It's 3:30 pm! Minna should arrive here now!" Endou exclaimed. Tenma showed up, then Shinsuke, then Shindou and Kirino, then Kageyama… the Raimon soccer club had all arrived.

* * *

C and K: So there we are, our first chapter in our first FanFiction!

C: Hope you've enjoyed our chapter!

K: We're working on chapter 2 already!

Shinsuke: I think you should give them comments or ideas for all their stress…

Tenma: All this craziness is getting into my nerves…


	2. Chapter 2

C & K: Ohayo!

C: This is our Chapter 2!

K: SHINSUKE!

Sbinsuke: (running in) What? I'm having saka practise!

C: Do your thing!

Shinsuke: (shock) Oh yeah! Characters do not belong to them. They belong to Level-5.

K: And our editor is MW.

MW: Talking of me?! (Fumes on top of head)

* * *

"Can we get on plane now, coach? "Kariya showed Endou his cute face and his eyes shone.

"Wait… Ah! I see they're coming! "Endou pointed at the distance. Fubuki, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kidou, Fudou, Tsunami, Utsunamiya, Sakuma, Someoka and Kira were in the distance.

"Um…coach, are they coming with us?" Shinsuke asked. "Sure!" Endou replied cheerfully.

Time passed and soon they were on the plane. "Okeey, so Tenma's sitting with Shinsuke and Sangoku, Kageyama with Kariya, and, um…who's volunteering to sit with Tsurugi?" Endou asked. Nemesis immediately raced up her hand. "Me, coach, PLEASE!"

"If you volunteer then. Um, Yuuchi, you're going to sit with your brother, right?" Endou asked. Yuuchi seemed a bit shocked and glanced at Tsurugi, who is starting to get green. Then Yuuchi grimmly nodded his head.

"The plane will get off in 5 minutes," a female staff voice chimmed. Yuuchi went to the bathroom, and 2 minutes later, he came out wearing a plastic raincoat. He went back to his seat, and asked Nemesis, who's overjoyed by sitting with Tsurugi, "Do you need this?' Yuuchi showed her the raincoat. "No thanks, why would I need that?"

"The plane will get off in 1 minute, please put on your seatbelts…" the female staff voice chimmed again. By this time, Tsurugi's face is blue.

The plane took off. Tsurugi screamed in a high-pitched female voice, a voice no worthy of Tsurugi to make:Eeeeekkkkk!Tsurugi quickly grabbed a paperbag and vomited in it. But the paperbag is not strong enough. He turned left and vomitted on Nemesis. Nemesis shrieked. "Oh my Terumi! My favourite clothes!" Yuuchi forced out a smile. "I told you to wear a raincoat!"

Kariya was sitting in front of them and saw the whole event. He snickered and started to plot some evil stuff. Kageyama got scared and screamed, "HELP!"

Silence. Everyone turned and looked at Kageyama's direction, who was pointing at Tsurugi.

"Daijobu? Tsurugi?" Endou's head poked at Tsurugi's seat. Nemesis, who was still shocked by Tsurugi vomitting on her favourite clothes, got shocked the second time. Tsurugi's face went from blue to bloody red. "I'm...fine," he managed.

After half an hour, Tsurugi got used to and started to dooze off when his nii-san shouted, "Minna! Why don't we see the FFI final match when coach was small? I got the disc! All of them agreed. So Yuuchi took the disc out and asked the staff to play it. The disc played, but inside it was not the match, but photos of Tsurugi when he was small.

The first picture is Tsurugi hugging the teddy bear, sleeping. "Someone likes teddy bears more than me. "Shindou murmured. The second picture is Tsurugi wearing pink pyjamas. "Wow! Somebody looks nicer than me in pink pyjamas, "Kirino mumbled. The third picture is Tsurugi wearing red sunglasses. "That pair of sunglasses looks like mine!" Kageyama pointed. Tsurugi's face was very red now. "Stop it!" Tsurugi shouted. Yuuchi said, "Oh, I must have took the wrong disc. The CDs look so much alike..." But the disc kept playing, and everyone was "ooh"ing and "ahh"ing, plus pointing at the screen.

After a few hours of embarrassment, they got off the plane. But Tsurugi's vommitting came again. When Aphrodi came out to greet them, Tsurugi's accidentally vommitted on Aphrodi's black suit. "Oh man! I just bought this suit yesterday!"

Nemesis saw this and got a third shock. "Oh,my,APHRODI!"Everyone laughed. Ahprodi thought, "Tsurugi Kyousuke! I will get my revenge!" Fumes rose up from Ahprodi's head.

Ahprodi had prepared a big bus to take them to his mansion. The bus glittered in the sunlight. "OMG! This! Is! Just! So! Grand! "Nemesis's eyes glittered. The bus looked grand in the outside, but inside it was even more was the first to rush in, and she ran around,checking the bus. "Wow! I love this thing!" Nemesis shouted.

Later,everyone got onto the bus. Ahprodi's family is very rich. He lives in a mansion with more than 150 rooms inside. He has 152 maids in his house.


	3. Chapter 3

K:Finally...FINISHED!

MW&C:Congratulations...^^|||

K:Enjoy~

~Lunatic IE Trip to Korea~

A while later, they arrived at Afuro Terumi's mansion. Miki's eyes widened and sparkled like diamonds. "Oh my Terumi! This is such a nice big mansion!" shouted Miki. Everyone stared at her. Miki's face reddened. Afuro wondered what was happening. "What?" said Miki.

Aphrodi opened the door. Miki was the first one to rush in. But there was some water on the floor because Aphrodi just cleaned te ground. Miki slipped and fell onto the floor. Everyone giggled. Kariya smirked. Miki quickly stood up, pretending nothing happened. They went into Afuro's mansion. Aphrodi had cooked something for them already! So everyone ate it, but they then nearly vomited. Aphrodi asked, "Nice?" Tsurugi said, "Errrrrrr...YES!NICE...VERY NICE..." "That's great!" said Terumi.

After eating, they went to Aphrodi's garden and played sakka. Miki don't know how to play sakka, so Aphrodi and Tsurugi taught her. But Miki didn't seem to know how to play. First time, when she nearly bumped into Tenma, Tenma's ready to kick the ball to Miki, the ball hit Miki. It seems painful, because Miki screamed in a very very high tune...

*The next day*

"Hey! Today, we're going to Fanfiction Playground!" said Tenma. "And we're going to pair up!" said Tenma. "Why?" asked Miki. "For the rollercoaster seating plan!" shouted Endou excitedly. "Oh..." whispered Miki, looking around to see who she was sitting with. "First, Tenma with Shinsuke, Sangoku and Aphrodi...Tsurugi with Miki. So now we're gonna go on the rollercoaster! Minna get ready!" shouted Endou. "Ok! We're ready!"Minna replied. But...Tusurgi's face turned from green to blue then black then back to green. He didn't seem to be ready...He VOMITED!On Miki AGAIN!

She shouted,"Oh my goodness stop!" But the rollercoaster didn't stop, it kept going.

After the rollercoaster stopped, Miki quickly climbed out of the rollercoaster and ran towards to the toilet. She changed her spare clothes. After that, she cane out of the toilet and pretending nothing happened, she said,"Let's continue to play!" Kariya pushed Tsurugi out. Tsurugi said,"Gomen...I vomited on you...Daijobu?" "Dai...Daijobu..." said Miki.

Miki is such a nice person...Will you say 'Daijobu' if someone vomited on you?!(OF COURSE NOT!)

After playing, they went back to Aphrodi's mansion. They took turns to bath. Miki finished bathing and started dreaming on her bed...

~End~

K:Phew! Finally finished!

MW:^^|||

C:Carry on!Chapter 4!Hey!

K:zzzZZZZZZ!

MW&C:...


End file.
